Amuto Love Story
by RaexxBB
Summary: (sexual theme) Don't like the couple don't read it. Amu runs into an old friend, what can happen in one night? Read to find out.
1. You're Back

**Ages: . . . . .**

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 18  
><strong>

**Utau: 17**

**Kukai: 17  
><strong>

**Rima: 15**

**Nagihiko: 16**

**Tadase: 15**

**Yaya: 14**

* * *

><p>She hadn't seen Ikuto in over three year since he had left her, but she was still good friends with everyone. Utau had started going to her school, things had gotten loud when she came. Yet people still found Amu "cool and spicy" for some weird reason. Tadase still flirted, Rima still glared, Nagihiko still looked like Nadeshiko, Kukai was still a sport champion, Yaya still acted like a baby, and Utau was still the same as well. Utau and Kukai were now dating (everyone knew that was going to happen sooner or later), and Rima and Nagihiko were dating as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Amu was humming a tone as she made her way home from school. She had come out of being so flat in the chest, now wearing a B cup, short sleeve black shirt that would hook on to gloves that she wore, a short plaid red skirt that let her butt hang out with three over lapping belts on it, thigh striped stockings with red ribbons on the front, knee high boots, red crosses on the front, and a choker with jewels hanging off of it.<p>

Amu hummed the tone as she walked, turning out of a gate to just run into someone. Falling to the ground to look up and see a surprise.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed with joy. "I was just thinking about you."

Ikuto's looks had changed a little too over the years. He had his blue cat ears out, looking at her. He wore an old worn out black t-shirt and torn up emo jeans, and his hair had grown past his neck, but just by a little.

Amu climbed up off the ground to run into Ikuto's arms hugging him. He was playing it cool and just stood there letting her hug him.

"I didn't know you would think about me, and I didn't ever know you would miss me." Ikuto said, once out of the hug and caressing her face.

She blushed at his words; she hadn't met to really tell him all of this. He pulled her in closer for another hug.

Still in the hug he asked, "So, what were you going to do?" He started to pet her head.

Amu pulled away to get a good look at Ikuto, "I was just walking over to play poker with everyone." She smiled to see if he would smile back. He got the hit and did so. Amu also picked up on the question in his mind, "everyone is Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and Tadase." He grinned, "what?" She stepped back.

"How is everyone anyways?" Ikuto asked, still grinning.

"Everyone is great. Do you want to come play with us, Ikuto?" Amu placed a hand on Ikuto's.

He stared at her a moment, "of course."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Poker Party. . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Amu walked in front of Ikuto and rang the doorbell. The door opening right away so you could see Tadase face. His parents must be out of town, Ikuto thought to himself.<p>

Tadase did a double take at Ikuto when he walked in after Amu.

"Amu, what is _he _doing here?" Tadase stared at Ikuto.

"I invited him**, **thought it would be fun, and Tadase," he looked over at her, "it's not nice to stare." Amu stared to sit when Ikuto slid under her, making her sit in his lap. He felt her butt touching his jeans. Was she wearing any panties? He questioned, maybe he'd make this game more fun then he'd thought he would.

"So, Ikuto, any idea of how to play poker any fun ways?" Kukai asked, looking over at the older male.

"Well, yes, I do know one very fun way." He grinned with his answer. "We could put in our clothing instead of our money." He licked his lips.

Kukai thought about the idea before truly getting it. "Oh, I get it. We strip of our clothing..." His words trailed off.

Tadase walked over, "Fine lets play." He set down the cards.

Amu turned on the music the song Hot by Avril Lavigne was playing.

Rima stood up, "I don't think I want to play this way. I'll sit in the kitchen until the next game." She started to walk out of the room with Nagihiko behind, then Yaya.

Amu felt a little weird now playing without her best friend in the room, but she was still in the house.

Everyone, still in the room, started off by getting two cards, then five cards were set out on the table.

Ikuto cleaned his throat to speak, "now everyone lie a peace of clothing on the table."

Tadase looked at his brotherly figure. "Ikuto, I don't think we should play this way." Tadase looked back down at the deck of cards, then started to pick them all up from the table and out of every bodies hands.

* * *

><p>After Ikuto being kicked out of Tadase's house Amu ran out an invited him over to her place. Ikuto just grinned and nodded.<p>

As they got there, Amu ran in and came back pulling him in and they sat down on the couch together.

"Every else is asleep, but I still want you to stay." She leaned her head on his strong body, she listened as his heart beat.

Ikuto pulled her face up to look at him and they started to make out. Ikuto's hands slid down her legs, and then up under her skirt. The feeling they had was shocking and ecstatic as the kiss became more ardent as their tongues danced together in a ballad in their own mouths. They broke away, but only a couple of inches and stared into each other's eyes with a sense of desire yearning from both of them.

"Amu." Ikuto spoke softly to her. "If you want a reason to live then at least live this moment for yourself to feel." Those words penetrated her thoughts, which caused her to wrap her arms around his head and pull him down on top of her. Ikuto's chest pushed against hers which forced him to blush slightly with nervousness. She smiled up to him warmly with an inviting look on her face. Whatever feeling that held Ikuto back was shaken off and he lowly kissed along her neckline. Amu winced a bit and started to breath heavily due to the smooth movements of Ikuto's mouth. He eventually found his way to her ear and started to nibble on it. The sensitivity of that area made her moan once more and quiver in delight.

Amu took dominance at that point and flipped Ikuto over on his back and her sitting upright on top of him. Due to their actions already, her eyes became a lot softer than before when she gazed down on Ikuto. She started to unbutton her shirt and opens it up to reveal her black bra underneath while keeping her shirt still on her shoulders. He then reaches up to her breasts and gropes them both softly. Amu moans more to the feeling and arcs her back a bit as he continued on. During that time, Ikuto removed one of his hands, brought it down to where her womanhood is located, and slowly began to play with that part of her. Amu let out a sharp squeal, and then quickly placed her hand over her mouth to silence her reaction as she felt the sudden surge of pleasure fill her body. "Ikuto, you're so evil." She said to him.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself now." Ikuto replied back to her. "You just have such a beautiful body; it's hard not to hold back." Ikuto took control this time and flipped her on her back with Ikuto sitting up with and Amu's legs on his shoulders. Without another word, Ikuto went down and removed her black panties that were starting to get soaked from playing with her so much. "You seem to be having fun." Ikuto said with a cheery manner to tease Amu.

Amu didn't give words to that comment, instead she smiled and didn't give the reaction Imuto expected as she brought him down lower to her womanhood with her legs that were on his shoulders. Amu stared down on it for a few seconds, and blushed redder than her own blood can get. His breath that collided with Amu's clit aroused her and caused her to flinch with expectations of what happened next. Ikuto snapped out of it and placed his tongue along the surface of her pussy. Amu's legs locked in place and kept him from leaving his position after the feeling of his tongue touched her. Ikuto continued to allow his tongue to squirm around and eventually let it enter the inner parts of her vagina. He dig deeper into her, which maked her arch upwards from where she is lying down.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu called out his name. "That's so sudden!" Ikuto ignored her voice and continued to swerve his tongue inside her left and right. Eventually, he decided to remove his tongue and suck on her clitoris. Amu gasps again and clenches her teeth and hands. "N-No, I'm going to-" before she could finish, she already had let out an orgasm as she peaked in her futile resistance. She droped to the floor with her legs going limp and releasing Ikuto from her grasp. Ikuto sat back and stared down to see the aroused Amu on her back. Amu looked up to Ikuto who was sitting above her and raised up from the ground. She crawled up to him and places her hands on his trousers. "My turn." She unzipped his pants, but kept them on. She pulled out Ikuto's now hard; it was unnaturally big for someone Ikuto's age. "Whoa. It's huge." Amu said as she stroked it. "I wonder if this could fit." Amu stuck out her tongue and allowed his erection to slide in her mouth. She gobbled it all the way down to the base and Ikuto reflexively bent forward over her while placing his hand on the back of Amu's head.

"Amu! That's feels-" He couldn't get the words out as the muscles in her mouth and throat clench tighter around his rod which kept him from thinking straight. She giggled internally and started to move slide his rod in and out. Without much effort, she managed to get him to unload himself inside her mouth. She ended up having to swallow down every last drop that he spurted out. When she finished, Amu removed herself from his hard on and slightly kissed the head of his rod.

"A bit of a quick shot aren't you?" Amu teased with the glare to match. Ikuto's sweat drop was the only thing that he made as a reaction to her comment. Amu extended her arms around his neck again and sat on upright on his lap with Ikuto's arms wrapped around her waist. Once then, she slowly positions herself above Ikuto's still rock hard penis and hovered over it. She was hesitant about moving on after that, but Ikuto held her closer to him and she met at eye level with him. "Ikuto?"

"I will always respect you Amu, I thought you were one of the most amazing girls I ever knew. Not by the way you fought, but by how you inspired me to be who I am even when I'm confused or unimportant." Amu was taken by surprise by his comment to her and felt a something fill a void that grew inside her for so many years of her distancing her true self from others. Feeling a sense of joy from his words, she brought him closer to her until his head was planted in between her breasts. She never knew this kind of warmth before, and it felt so good to her. Ikuto snuggled with her for those next few moments of peace between them.

"You ready?" Ikuto questioned as he lifted his head and stared into her eyes with a concerned gaze. She nodded to him while giving a soft smile and Ikuto took the lead by lowering her onto his rod. Slowly, he penetrated her until his rod was fully inside of the passage to her womb. Amu winced slightly, but she was a strong woman so the pain didn't affect her much at all. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Amu put on a brave face. "You can move now." With that said, Ikuto began to move his hips up and down as he slid his rod in and out. Amu panted, only feeling pleasure, not any pain, even though this was her first time. Ikuto continued to move more vigorously than before and her panting became louder. "Hold on a second Ikuto! You're moving too fast!" Amu's energy was fading fast because of Ikuto's rapid pace. She pushed Ikuto forward, causing Ikuto to land on his back. Amu was now on top of Ikuto, his hard rod still inside of her and throbbing. She knew he was about to hit his limit now and started to move her hips. She did it slowly at first, but she picked up speed eventually.

She fell forward, now lying down on Ikuto as she gripped his coat and continues to move her hips. Ikuto wrapped his left hand around her and his other hand was placed on her rear end as he gropeed it gently. Amu's teary eyed gaze met Ikuto's and she reached up to grab hold of his head to pull herself towards him for another kiss. As they did so, Ikuto was hit his limit now and his hard began to throb violently.

"I can't hold it anymore." Ikuto winced as he broke away from the kiss.

"S-Same here." Amu admitted as she held onto to Ikuto tightly. Her muscles tensed around her vaginal shaft as she climaxed and that gave way to having Ikuto climax at the same time. Both of them held in their voices so they didn't attract _unwanted_ attention to themselves at this time. When Ikuto had finished shooting his load, he relaxed himself, and let his body go limp at that moment. Amu did the same, but even after that they still remained connected to each other. Neither of them wanted to separate from the other and they wrapped their arms around each other as both began to doze off. Amu was the first to doze off, but Ikuto was still slightly awake. The smile that would normally be plastered on his face did not manifest, as if some form of sadness was holding it back. In the end, he picked up Amu and their clothing to carry everything up to Amu's room.

* * *

><p>That morning, when Amu awoke she saw Ikuto laying beside her in her bed. She picked up her blankets and saw that last night wasn't just a dream. Hearing a knock on the door, Amu didn't know what to do. She looked around, and then threw her sheets over Ikuto and herself.<p>

"C-C-Come in." She stuttered out. In walked her mother and father.

"Amu, what we're you doing down stairs last night? We heard moans and crashing sounds." Her mother asked as she stared down her daughter.

"Yeah, there's also a wet spot on the carpet." Her father pointed out.

Amu scratched the back of her head looking for the right answer. They then all heard a moan coming from under Amu's blankets. CRAP!


	2. Together

_**Amu's pov**_

I stared up at my parents not knowing what to say after them finding Ikuto in my bed with me, and us being both naked. I blushed at remembering this morning. Ikuto had just woken up started to lean over to kiss me, but then stopped at seeing my parents.

My father leaned in closer to my face. "Why? You're cool and spicey Amu... Why would you go and do this type of thing to us?" Her father got up and started to walk away, but then turned around and ran over to Ikuto to hit him, but failed.

Ikuto had jumped up, thanks to his cat half, and grabbed my dad's wrist before he could get in even one shot.

"Why? Why did you pick out of all the girls, my Amu, my daughter?" Ikuto released his grip on his arm. My dad fell to the floor in sobs. "J-Just tell me this... Do you love her?" Ikuto looked shocked at his one questioned.

"Yes." Was the one world he said before he walked out of the door.

I got up to go after him, but my mother stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing? You're grounded for sneaking him into this house, and then having sex with him." I looked around and then out the door at my freedom. "That means no friends, no boys, no tv, and no coming out of your room unless we're eating or you must bath.

After I got locked in my room I started to blash some music in my ears. My mother didn't say no music, I was listening to NaNa by SuperChick. I started to bang my head and dance around aas my room was filled with music. When there was a tap at my deck door. I turned and saw the person I'd been wanting to see, Ikuto. I ran over and opened the. I got pulled right it a embrace as the door slammed opened.

"I'm sorry I walked out... I just didn't know how to deal with your parents." He leaned away and kissed my lips. "When I answered your father's question I was telling the truth." We stood there kissing until his hand was on my rear. "Sorry... I guess I'm still a little horny from last night." I grinned at him, but then my grin left it's spot.

"My mother will be want me to join them at diner. So, I wouldn't be aball to sneak out yet." Ikuto looked shocked at my words.

"What if I ring the door bell, and join you all for diner. Saying that you invited me the other night." My nose ran over his and our lips met again.

"O, my dear love I don't think that would work. Don't you think it would be a little awkard being at the same table with my parents seen they know we had sex?" He shook his head no. I kissed him again.

He intwinned his fingers in my hair. "My love, I'll will be back." When one last peck on the lips he was gone.

I stood there sad, then my mother called me down for door.

_**Ikuto's pov**_

After I'd left Amu I got dressed up and went back for her. As I stood in front of the door I heard her mother talking on the other side of it. I listened as she spoke.

"Well, Amu, maybe we were a little to hard on you. I think it I'll just let you off with a warning instead of grounding you." Her words stopped. "Why him, Ikuto? What happened to that little Tadase boy?" I grinned, so, her mother knew of her love life.

My hand fell up to the bell and I pushed it. I stood there waiting for the door to be flung open, but then heard Amu saying, "it's just that I love him."

The door came open at last and I saw my dad glaring at me.

"Hi, sir." I looked around. "Amu, invited me to diner before the little thing happened and..." His glare had softened for some reason. I looked up and around my body, nothing. I scratched the back of my head and continue to just stand there.

"Come in." Was all the man said.

As I walked into the house it did become very awkard. I looked over to the living room and remembered last night. Getting a little hard, but taking it in and walked if off.

I looked at everyone, "I brought SingStar." Knowing Amu, I knew how much she loved to sing. Amu's eyes went wide and then I remember something else she'd told me. Her parents didn't know... I just wasn't doing anything right was I.

"W-Well, Ikuto since you brought it lets see how to play." Amu said walking over to me.

She removed it from my hands and went to hock it up to the television. As she bit over I saw her tattoo. I grinned remembering last night again when I'd seen it. I'd been the only one that knew... Maybe now her parents knew about it.

I walked over and pulled her shirt down before her parents came into the room and saw it as well. "You need to be careful about showing from your tattoo." Before I let my hand be conplemtily removed from her backside I slid my hand down to her rear and gave it a quick massage.

She had everything set up before her parents got in the room. I sat there as I heard Amu's sweet, little soft voice fill the room with the lyrics to Smile by Avril Lavigne,

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>you don't let it go let it go with it  
>'cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll"<p>

Her parent's mouthes fell open at the lyrics, and at her beautiful voice. The tone keep getting more and more up beat.

"Last night I blacked out I think  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
>I woke up with a new tattoo<br>your name was on me and my name was on you  
>I will do it all over again"<p>

I grinned, knowing that her parents were shocked that she was cursing, and singing. My smirk only got bigger and bigger with very word. Then her score for the song came up and it was 10,808. The best she'd very done on that song.

"Well," her dad got up and looked around. "I think I'm going to bed after hearing your lovely voice Amu." He walked off qiuckly and soon was gone. Her mother got up and looked around, then quickly walked off, but then peeked her head around the corner.

"You two don't stay up late. Ya hear?" We both nodded, then she disappeared.

Amu and I stared at each other for what may have been only a full minute, but to them it seemed like eternity. Wish Amu got tired of and walked over and cuddled a pillow.

I smirked at her action, then walked over to where she was sitting on the couch. I leaned down to whisper in her ear "If you're going to cuddle something, my dear," I reached down and took hold of the pillow, easily ripping it out of Amu's embrace and throwing it to the side, "it might as well be me."

Taking a hold of both her wrists in order to prevent any struggle, I kissed her in a slow manner, lips merely meshing against one another before leading to a soft tease game with our tongues. I savored the way she tasted like lavender. Taking the chance, a sneaky hand released one of Amu's wrists and snuck down to her long, creamy legs, the feel of how smooth they were driving me crazy. I would have to take in as much of this feeling as possible for he may never get the chance again, and tonight she was also wearing a dress making me even luckier.

"I-I-Ikuto," she moaned out when we stopped kissing for a second in order to take some oxygen in. Looking down at her half-lidded eyes and her lips that were red due to arousal, I could feel my cock twitch, becoming harder (if that was possible) and begging to be released from its prison. I really needed to get these pants off.

Not right now though, I wanted to savor her body a little bit more.

Not breaking any eye contact with her, the hand on her leg teasingly and slowly trailed upward, spread her legs slightly, and placed itself on her panties. I ran two fingers downward, running over her covered, sensitive spots, causing Amu to shiver in delight.

"My you are very wet,"

I let my hand move freely she felt my fingers slip into her panties and touch her vagina lightly. "Ah!" She let out this squeak when she felt my touch, the feeling making her arch her back and curl her toes. I continued to rub my fingers on that one spot none stop, forcing her to clench her eyes shut and let out small squeals. From what she could see, though, I was smirking, clearly loving this.

"You must enjoy being touched there," I said leaning down and kissing her lightly. I was finding excitement in this, adoring the way her eyes would clench shut and how she'll let out these series of erotic sounds. We slowed our kissing, our lips moving completely slow, just pressed against each other. She pulled her lips away from mine, only to look at me. She gave a small smile, hoping that this wasn't it. Hoping that it was all for keeps. That we could be us.

I'd released her arms to move on my body. To tangle my fingers in her hair.

"I love you." My voice was inaudible as I mouthed the words against her lips. She understood and closed her eyes, tears welling up behind her eyelids. My hand, untangled itself from her hair, and caressed her cheek softly. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Silence fell upon us, no words being spoken for a long time. We needed silence, there was no time for awkward conversation, or an attempt at one either. Her eyes stared into mine, like there was an answer to her many questions in there. I just needed to be by her, to be near her, to have her, I'd never felt this way about a woman before.

We laid there for a couple more minutes, waiting for some kind of signal to depart, maybe for a sign, letting us know that we shouldn't be together. Not after all this time. Her lips were soon pressed against mine gently, her arms wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, slowly running one hand up and down her back. She wrapped her arms around me tighter, pulling me closer. I loved the way it felt to touch her, to kiss her lips, to run my hands over places I wished I could have years ago. We laid there kissing slowly, wrapped up in our passion, trying to make up for the lost time we spent away from each other.

One hand ran down her side, while the other was intertwined in her hair. Her hands ran achingly slow up and down my chest, each touch leaving a burning sensation behind. Our lips moved so slowly, maybe we were just moving way too slow. It was as if she could read my mind, because at that moment, her lips moved slightly faster, her hands making their way toward the hem of my shirt. Her hands pulled it up, as we departed only for a second 'til the shirt was over my head. It was forgotten as soon as it was out of the way, flung somewhere I wouldn't find out until later.

I moved my lips slowly, making her slow down, if we were going to do it, we were going to have to take it slow, no matter what. My hands reached down to the bottom of her dress again, pulling it up achingly slow. I could tell she was getting just a bit desperate with my slow actions. I wanted our second time to be love not just passion. Her lips moved slow now, coming to her senses. Good.

Her hands ran down my chest, toward my belt, undoing it slowly. Her actions killed me, literally. It was slow, yet thats what I asked for. The belt was soon gone too, along with my shirt. I pulled apart from her, slipping her dress and bra off of her, admiring her body once again. I returned to her lips and ran my fingers slowly down her stomach, letting them settle on her panties. She moaned softly into my mouth, loving her reaction. I loved what I did to her. But most of all, I loved her. All of her.

My hands ran back up to her breast gloping them. Hearing her monas again, I grinned as we continued to kiss. My mouth ran down her jaw line and onto her neck. My tongue ran over her skin, and over one of her boobs. I pulled it out of it's cup to suck on it. "I-I-Ikuto!" She yelped as my mouth sucked on her breast. My tongue ran back and forth over her right breast, the one I'd set free. I stopped to have her start up again.

Her hands undid my jeans quickly enough to catch me off guard. I hadn't noticed until they were bunched up halfway down my thighs. I slid them to my feet, kicking them off, flinging them off to the side. My whole body pulsated, just like it was the first time for me all over again. But it wasn't. I knew what I was doing, and I was aware of things now. Not like before. I pulled at her underwear very slowly, making her just a bit antsy. Her hands settled on my chest, kissing my lips slowly, tracing her tongue on my lip for a few seconds. I slid her underwear down her legs ever so slowly, teasing her. She wiggled out of them, kicking them to the side. Forgotten now. Our lips returned to each other, as my kiss slowed down again.

She sighed into the kiss, making me smile. I wanted this for so long. I couldn't believe that I made that mistake of not going after her before. I hoped this wouldn't be all. This couldn't be the end. Just touch and go. It had to be so much more. My hands wrapped around her waist. Soon enough, my boxers joined in along with the rest of the clothes. This was it. This was our moment.

Then it wasn't, Amu had moved her mouth down to my penis and started to have her own fun with it. She licked it, then took my dick into her mouth. I moaned at her actions. They were very skilled, the way she was sucking on it. I could feel you playing with it in her mouth. I thrust myself into her mouth and wanted so much more from her. It felt so good. She stopped, and moved her mouth back up to my lips.

I hesitated, as I positioned myself on top of her. I looked at her, as she nodded. I lowered myself into her slowly, my heart beating 500 beat per second. I brought my lips against hers as she pulled me closer, her lips moving slowly. I let myself stay in her for a moment, before I slid out and thrust into her. I intertwined our fingers together, my lips moving slowly, wanting to enjoy every second of it.

Our kisses and my thrusts were slow, as she met her hips against mine each time. Her moans and my groans were swallowed up by each other, our mouths never parting. We reached our peak together, as she cried into my mouth. Tears spilled out of her eyes, but I had no idea why. I parted our lips, yet still they were touching. Her lips rubbed against mine as she spoke. "I love you, Ikuto." "I love you too, Amu." I automatically responded. There was no doubt that I loved her, there was no thinking about it. I was truly sure. I wanted this woman to be mine. Forever.

I knew we needed to move not of her living room, but seeing that she was once again already asleep I picked her and our clothing up and walked up to her bedroom to fall asleep.

_**Amu's pov**_

The sun seeped into my window as I rose from my bed, I saw Ikuto lean up and look at me. We both went and jumped into the shower. His tongue ran along one of my breast as we stood there bathing each other. I dressed myself, and walked down stairs, trying to make the least possible noise ever, but seeing as I knew my parents were already awake I didn't know why, but before I could get all the way down stairs Ikuto grabbed my arma and whispered something in my ear. Our lips and eyes met again as we stood there kisssing for that moment. I felt joy run over my body as he kissed me. Our finger intwinned and locked as Ikuto and I walked into the kitchen I saw my father's face turn to happy to just plain tinked off. My mother's face on the other hands so happy and welcoming.

"Come on, Ikuto and Amu. Have a seat. I'll get you breakfast on the table." She walked over and grabbed to plates of food and set them in front of us. I looked at Ikuto as he took the first bite.

"This is really good." I watched his mouth say as he took another bite. I smiled and started eating mine as well.

Ikuto and I got up to leave when my father stood in our way.

"Why, Amu? WHY!" He question through his sobs. I just shock my head then walked out of the house. Ikuto put his arm around me as we walked down the streets together. He started to nibble on my ear a little as we walked. I shivered at his ever touch as his mouth played with my ear.

Hearing a voice I knew very well we both stopped and turned around to see Tadase running up to us. Ikuto stared at the boy and I tried to smile even knowing what was coming. Tadase was looking at his arm around my shoulder.

"So," the air now felt a little awkard for us. "What have you two been up to lately?" Tadase asked looking down at the ground as a blush streamed across his face.

"None of your business." Ikuto replied and we started to turned away. Even I knew it was none of Tadase's business what Ikuto and I had been doing the last couple of days we'd been together. It was even embarrassing now that that little baka thought he was still good for me. (Author Note: Baka means dumbass)

We started to walk again as we did my best friend Rima walked up to us.

"Hey, Amu, ... Ikuto." She looked at us both. "Can I walk with you." I smiled and nodded to her, she was my best friend how could I turn her down. "Thanks Amu. So, I'm having a sleepover would you like to come." I smiled and nodded again as she continued to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, favorite, and so on. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, I'll most likely be posting more soon.<strong>

**RaexxBB**


End file.
